Gravity Rises
by ExtraSavoirFaire
Summary: For reasons unknown to Morty, Rick has taken him to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Another adventure is in store for Rick and Morty as new alliances are made and old rivalries are rekindled. Follow as they, along with Dipper, Mabel, and Stan Pines learn that Gravity Falls holds even more mysteries than they ever thought before. A Collaboration between myself and Dreadlord552.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Morty got out of bed yawning only to be grabbed, yanked out of bed and pulled through a portal. "What the hell Rick?!" Morty stammered.

"No time for you wh-whining Morty, I have something I need you for." Rick belched, taking a swig of his flask.

"What? I have school you know. Y-You can't just be taking people out of bed t-to go on crazy adventures, you know." Morty groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morty, we both know you're only saying that because you want to look at that Jessica girl's tits." Morty took a step forward breaking a stick on the ground.

"Where are we? Some planet where the entire population is i-insect people who live in forests?" Morty asked.

"N-No M-Morty! We are not in a world where the humans are insects, that would be stupid. Besides, I already went there yesterday, y-you'd be surprised what I found." Rick said.

"W-what'd you find R-Rick?" Morty asked, rubbing his foot.

"T-that's not important M-Morty, I wanted you to see this!" Rick belched, shoving a bush aside, revealing a large sign in the distance.

"Mystery Shack? What do you need me here for Rick?" Morty groaned getting irritated by his new surroundings.

"I n-need you to blend in with me M-Morty." Rick said stepping out of the woodlands. "Come on M-Morty, follow my lead." Rick said, taking steps toward the sign.

"I don't have any clothes, Rick!" Morty whined.

"You don't need clothes M-Morty! It's fine here, besides n-nobody's around." Rick said continuing to walk.

"Then why aren't y-you naked?" Morty asked, grabbing parts of the bush to cover himself.

"Because M-Morty, I already had clothes on." Rick said, stopping in front of the building apparently called the Mystery Shack. "Come on M-Morty, we don't have all day!" Rick yelled at Morty, who began to sprint, losing leaves in the process.

"Could you at least give me s-shoes?" Morty said, looking down at his feet covered in dirt and insect guts.

"You're not at a funeral, Morty, just come on." Rick muttered, reaching inside of his coat as he strode inside.

" Welcome to the Mystery Shack, care for a tour? Of course you do!" Rick and Morty heard from behind the counter. An old man in a fez said stepping forward. Rick's eyes met the man's and a silence fell.

"You can take off the the eyepatch, P-Pines." Rick belched. "We're not here for a tour or any of your shitty merchandise." Rick said, placing his flask back in his coat.

"We?" the man asked.

"Yeah, g-genius. Me and-" Rick looked around to see Morty was nowhere in the shop. "M-Morty! Get in here!" Rick yelled at the entrance

"I-I don't know, Rick," Morty called from outside. " I'm still not wearing anything, and don't places like these usually have a 'no shirt no shoes' policy? And won't they throw you in jail or something?".

"Might I interest you in some Mystery Pants, perhaps a Mystery Shirt?" Pines asked.

"What's the mystery with your shitty merchandise, nobody knows what it's m-made out of or some bullshit like that?" Rick said, narrowing his eyebrows at Pines.

"The mysteries are a Pines family trade secret." Pines said.

"The secret is that it's all a fraud." Rick said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, Sanchez! Do you want the clothes or not?" Pines yelled, flipping his eyepatch up from his left eye.

"Want and need are t-two very different things P-Pines." Rick said.

"Shut up and buy the clothes R-Rick!" Morty said. "There's kids out here, s-staring at me..." Morty whined from outside.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" A boy in a blue vest and hat with a pine tree on it asked.

"Dipper! Obviously he's wearing clothes, they're just invisible." A girl in a pink sweater with a kitten face sewn onto it said.

"Mabel, you and I both know clothes like those don't exist." The boy said.

"Only if you don't understand the basic concepts of particle physics. Any m-moron can make invisible clothes, but you'd have to be really stupid to actually wear them." Rick yelled. "Besides he's not wearing invisible clothes."

"Ok..." Mabel said.

"Rick buy the clothes already!" Morty yelled. Pines stepped to the clothes.

"Here ya go, one pair of Mystery Pants and a Mystery Shirt. That'll be eighty dollars." Pines said, lowering his eyepatch over his right eye.

"But Grunkle Stan you normally charge fifty dollars for that combo." The boy said, walking into the shack.

"I'm giving Sanchez a discount." Stan said.

"Discount means to l-lower the price." Rick said.

"They were on sale..." Stan said, looking Rick in the eye.

"But you never put things on sale." The boy said.

"Dipper, I'm trying to do business here." Stan said.

"Fine." Rick said, reaching into his right coat pocket.

"Buy the clothes Rick!" Morty yelled.

"Fine M-Morty. If you want to give money to a con-man but this comes out of your allowance." Rick said, instead reaching for his left coat pocket.

"You don't give me an a-allowance Rick!" Morty yelled.

"Well now you know why!" Rick yelled, handing four twenty dollar bills to Stan. Rick threw the clothes at the store entrance.

"You owe me eighty bucks now M-Morty." Rick groaned, drinking from his flask.

"These are too big Rick." Morty complained walking into the store wearing a green shirt with a question mark on it, nearly falling off of him. Rick looked to Stan who grabbed a sign from behind the counter and hung it from the register. The sign read: No Refunds...

"Store policy... can't be changed." Stan said.

"You're the owner." Dipper said.

"Family policy then." Stan said, switching the eyepatch to look at Dipper.

"See Morty, a con-man, ready to deny any instance of a possible r-refund." Rick said.

"Before you start arguing with him, could you at least tell me where we are, Rick?" Morty asked, tripping over his shirt.

"Where are you, you ask? Why, you're in the most mysterious town in all of Oregon, Gravity Falls." Stan answered, pointing toward his snowglobes reading gravity falls.

"Is your name Rick all of a sudden, Pines? He asked me n-not you." Stan continued to speak,

ignoring Rick. "You can buy one of these, one of a kind, patented Gravity Falls snowglobes for only te-fifteen dollars.

"Come on Morty, you have your clothes, let's go." Rick said, dragging Morty out of the store by his oversized shirt.

"Grunkle Stan, who were those guys?" Dipper asked as the pair left.

"Rick Sanchez is the old jerk, I don't know who the short one was." Stan said.

"Maybe he was his dad? I mean, he talked about an allowance earlier." Mabel said.

"Who cares, all that matters is that I got his-" Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out lint. "Where'd it go!?" Stan began to yell looking through each of his pockets. Four green creatures scurried from under his pants, making a beeline for the store entrance.

"Is that money moving?" Dipper asked, pointing at the four green creatures. Stan looked in dismay as the money ran out the front door.

"Sanchez..." Stan huffed.

The green creatures scurried to Rick, who proceeded to lower his wallet for them to enter. "What are those things, Rick?" Morty asked. "I-Is that what you found from that planet of insect people?"

"N-No M-Morty, they are not from that **universe** of insect people, these come from a universe where each and every creature's home looks like a wallet." Rick said, stowing the wallet into his left coat pocket.

"That sounds s-stupid, Rick." Morty said, holding his pants and shirt up, trying not to trip again.

"I don't create the universes, M-Morty, I just traverse them." Rick said, stopping to take a gulp from his flask.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So what are we go-gonna be doing here anyway, Rick?" Morty asked.

"We're here looking for something special." Rick said, looking about their surroundings.

"What's that s-supposed to mean?" Morty asked, stopping to think on Rick's words.

"Try not to think about it too much M-Morty."

"What's so special about this thing? Is it living?"

"N-No Morty, probably not, but regardless, the less time I spend answering your stupid questions the better." Rick said, leaving Morty behind.

"But Rick, if you d-don't tell me what we're looking for how am I going to help you find it?"

"M-Morty, stop asking questions, the thing we're looking for can't be found, it has to find us."

"Rick, you can't just drag me out of my bed, tell me we're going on an adventure and then refuse to tell me what we're even doing! I have a math test today!"

"We're in a different time zone, Morty. Even if you actually cared about your stupid test, you class won't start for a few hours anyway."

"O-okay, Rick. But just be sure we get back on time. It's bad enough I'm in summer school, but if I miss another class, I'll have to repeat the year!"

"Quit your whining, Morty. If you actually paid attention to anything I said, you wouldn't be in summer school in the first place."

"You still haven't even told me what we're doing here!"

"Ugh, fine, Morty," Rick said, rolling his eyes. "You know what bigfoot is, right Morty?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"Well he lives here."

"W-wait, what? Bigfoot lives here? He actually exists?"

"Yeah, and there's more than one of him, too." Rick took a drink from his flask.

"So we're here to capture bigfoot?"

"No, Morty, that was just for reference. Basically, every mythical creature you've ever heard of exists, and they mostly live here in Gravity Falls." Morty stared wide-eyed at Rick.

"You mean like leprechauns and unicorns and stuff?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Wow, Rick, that's so cool! So are we gonna find proof and reveal them to the rest of the world?"

"Don't be stupid, Morty. We're gonna capture them and sell them to the highest bidder."

"What? Rick, you can't just capture living things and then sell them!"

"Uh, yeah I can. Pet stores do it all the time. Just think of all the money we could make, Morty! D-do you know how much a leprechaun goes for on the transdimensional market?"

"Uh…"

"Enough that you could pay me back those eighty dollars."

"You didn't even pay him, Rick!"

"That's besides the point, Morty," Rick belched. "I-It's the principle of the thing."

"I can't stand that guy!" Stan yelled, slamming his fist on the counter.

"What's so bad about him?" Dipper asked. "I mean, besides using some weird bug thing instead of money."

"It doesn't concern you kids," Stan said, sighing. "Just know that Rick Sanchez is the most vile, despicable human being that has ever lived."

"Worse than Gideon?" Mabel asked.

"That little shrimp doesn't even compare to him!"

"Did something happen between you two?" Dipper asked.

"Ugh, don't worry about it. The less I think about that guy, the better. Anyway, you guys did that thing I said?"

"Yup!" Mabel affirmed. "The woods are all set up just like you wanted."

"I still don't understand why it was so important that we had to do it at three in the morning."

"Because tomorrow is the anniversary of the Mystery Shack, and I know that a group of nature tourists is supposed to be hiking through the woods today. Just think about it: All of those tree huggers, drawn to the Shack, ready to spend all their money." Stan took a deep breath. "I can almost taste the cash! Anyway, I need you kids to do some shopping for the Shack's big day" Stan said, as he handed Mabel a list. "Try to be back before noon, and if you see Sanchez, punch him in the gut for me." The twins nodded at their grunkle, and left the shack.

"Did you know that it was the Mystery Shack's birthday?" Mabel asked.

"Not really. Though knowing Grunkle Stan, it's probably just another scheme to make money. Speaking, of which, I was reading more of the invisible ink parts of the journal. Turns out that tomorrow is some sort of leprechaun ritual."

"A leprechaun ritual? What do they do? Do they sing and dance and count all their gold?"

"That's the thing! Whoever wrote it said that the leprechauns drove him out in order to protect their secrets, so I'm gonna do what he couldn't."

"Ok, but where are they?"

"Well I don't exactly know, but listen to this," Dipper said, taking his red journal from his jacket. He opened it to a seemingly blank page and took a pen with a light instead of a nib. With a click, a black light shone on the pages of the journal, revealing the contents of the page. A picture of a stereotypical leprechaun adorned the right page. "'Contrary to popular belief,'" Dipper began quoting. "Leprechauns are not found at the end of rainbows. According to my observations, leprechauns live mostly underground, with a few exceptions where they have been known to dwell in trees. They are similar in size to gnomes, but unlike them, they tend to live separately due to-'"

"Blah blah," Mable interrupted. "Get to the good stuff! Do we get wishes or their pot of gold or… ah!" Mable gasped as her eyes widened. "Do we get their unicorns?" Dipper looked sternly at his sister.

"Mabel, I don't think leprechauns have unicorns. They'd probably be too small to ride them."

"A girl can dream…" Mable sighed dreamily.

"Anyway, he goes on to say that they have an irresistible urge to repair shoes, so I figured that all we have to do is get a pair of really old shoes and leave them out in the open."

"I don't know… that seems a bit too simple to work."

"Hey, if it doesn't work, then we just gotta try something else," Dipper said, returning the journal and the pen to his jacket. "It's the scientific method. Plus, I already got it set up when we were putting up that stuff in the woods. I got a pair of Grunkle Stan's old shoes and set up three video cameras to watch them. I triggered the shoes so that if anything tries to move them, a cage will land on them, trapping them."

"But what if a bird or a squirrel moves them?"

"Don't worry, I got that covered too. Trust me, Mabel. If anything is gonna touch those shoes, it's gonna be a leprechaun."

"Rick, we must have been walking through these woods for hours. Do you even know where we're going?"

"Morty, it's not about whether I know where we're going, but if I know what we're looking for, in which case the answer is yes." Rick removed a small grey object from his jacket pocket, it began making slight beeping noises as he waved it from tree to tree.

"What's that thing, Rick?"

"Morty, I don't have time to explain all the science behind every little thing I make to you."

"What do you mean you don't have the time?" Morty exclaimed. "We've been walking for hours and you don't have time to tell me what some stupid device does?"  
>"Jeez, Morty. If it'll get you to stop whining like a little bitch, it measures the amount of cerebrodioxins in an area.<p>

"Cerebro… what?"

"This is exactly what I mean," Rick said, as he returned his device to his pocket. "Basically, they're the reason why every time someone encounters a cryptozoological creature they hardly remember anything concrete about it."

"Well okay, but I still don't…" Morty trailed off as something caught his eye. "Hey, check this out Rick." Morty said as he walked to a nearby cardboard-cutout of Stan resting on a tree. "'The Mystery Shack donates a portion of our profits to aiding the wildlife in Gravity Falls. Come on Down to the Mystery and revel in the Wonder of our strange items from faraway lands. We also accept donations…' Huh. Guess he's trying to get more business by advertising in the woods to nature hikers or something."

"Who cares? Whatever he's doing, it's a scam and anyone who falls for it is probably more of an idiot than your dad. Anyways, give me a sec, Morty," Rick said, nudging Morty to the side. "Gotta take a really long piss." Rick unzipped his pants and urinated on the cutout of Stan.

"Aw, come on Rick! That's gross."

"Yeah, like I give a fuck." Rick gave an obnoxious belch. "Go look at some pinecones or something." Morty sighed as he left Rick to conclude his business. He looked about the area, unfortunately taking note of how long it took Rick to use the bathroom. He stopped as he noticed a pair of old shoes, egregiously disrepaired, sitting in the open. "What's with the shoes?" Morty wondered to himself.

"Who cares about the shoes, Morty?" Rick said as he walked over to his grandson. "We got bigger problems. I couldn't find the trace of anything I came here for."

"S-So are we going home?"

"No, Morty. I've invested too much time to give up that easily, I need you with me Morty. My entire plan depends upon you, Morty."

"Wait, Really?" Morty asked, starting to panic.

"Nah, not really. It would just make it a lot easier. Now come on. We aren't gonna find anything at the moment, I'm outta booze."


End file.
